Powiesc F23
Mury starożytnej Karagandy. Profesor SNK otarł pot z czoła, poprawił dziarsko zawiązaną apaszkę i niecierpliwym gestem ponaglił resztę karawany. Wkrótce stanęli u bram niestety, nikt nie wyszedł na powitanie. Lekko zniechęcony panicz SNK wjechał w obręb tajemniczego miasta. Drżącymi dłońmi jeszcze raz rozwinął wypłowiałą mapę, na której brunatnym krzyżem jego konający pod Stalingradem dziadełe zaznaczył miejsca, gdzie kryją się złoża stali. Wtem coś przemknęło nad głową Panicza. Cień knuroszybowca na chwilę przesłonił słońce rozochocony knurospawacz zaczął zataczać majestatyczne kręgi nad drżącym ze strachu orszakiem panicza SNK. Knuroszybowiec zniżał się coraz niżej i niżej, już co poniektórzy handlarze mogli dostrzec szlachetne, pełne policzki Roziego, który z wyrazem szaleństwa na spoconej, obrzmiałej twarz,y pikował w dół . Ciężkie, wręcz kuliste ciało Prezesa Roziego wytoczyło się z kabiny, gdy knurodrom wylądował tuż przed Paniczem SNK. Gdzie pozostali? - zapytał bez ogródek Rozi. Szlachetna Cellina wraz z orszakiem nadjedzie niebawiem. Piechotą nadejdzie Czips i kibord kat - raportował przejęty SNK - Doskonale - zachrumkał prezes, drapiąc się jednocześnie po wielkim dupsku, perfekcyjnie opiętym w biały dres marki adidas. W istocie, najpierw zjawił się Czips, niosący wytrwale swój dobytek w foliowych reklamówkach a za nim Keybord Cat wydymająca pogardliwie parówkowe wargi. W oddali słychać już było znajomy tętent. To Celina. - Panie, panie - z orszaku brudnych, umorusanych tragarzy wypadł Typowy. Rzucił się do stóp SNK i zaczął spazmatycznie szeptać. - Panie, czy będę mógł zatrzymać gliniane artefakty, jakie wykopiemy razem ze stalą? SNK zerknął na niego z wyższością, poprawił czapkę w kształcie nocnika i odrzekł: - Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że wywiążesz się ze swojej części misji. W oczach Typoweg pojawiły sie obłędne ogniki. -Ihaaaaaa - zarżała wesoło Cellina, ostro wyhamowując przy prezesie Rozim. Drobinki piasku obsiadły spocone lica człowieka przypominającego dorodnego knura. -Ostrożnie! Rozi pogroził grubym palcem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na szlechente oblicze panicza SNK - dobra robora, gdy są już wszyscy, możemy przystąpić do realizacji naszego planu. Panicz SNK zadowolony był z pomysłu Roziego, żeby zabrać ze sobą Śląskich węglokopów. Nie byli wybredni, jeśli chodzi o wyżywienie, wystarczał im suchy chleb zalany wodą. To pozwalalło na minimalizację strat; gdyby nie udało się znaleźć stali, a z drugiej strony zwiększało potencjalne zyski. Typowy wlokąc się w orszaku, myślami odpływał do swojego zabrzańskiego apartamentu. Wyobrażał sobie, jak jego ściany ozdabiają gliniane ozdoby sąsiadujące z tymi przywiezionymi z Egiptu. Widział też twarz swojej szaletowej żony, z promienistym uśmiechem, gdy chwali się przed teściową znaleziskami. Wtem od grupy odłączyła się jeszcze jedna postać, to Oldman, który miał służyć za przewodnika ale tak się upalił majerankiem, że błądzili po bezdrożach prawie tydzień, nim szczęśliwy traf doprowadził ich do celu. - Brakuje de Niro - zauważył tymczasem Prezes. - Zgubiliście go gdzieś po drodze? Celina pochyliła się nisko nad piaszczystą drogą. - Tu są czyjeś ślady! - zarżała! - widać ślady japonek na piasku! Ktoś nas wyprzedził! Pruje milfy w Kairze - odparł zezowaty Oldman, jednym okiem łypiąc jednocześnie na stojącego za nim Czipsa, co dla SNK wydało się całkiem imponujące - niestety, wszystki chodzą w chustach na głowie, a jako że de niro pruł kogo popadnie, wpadł na 25 latkę. Teraz musi brac jakies leki, powtarza że zgrzeszył... wiecie jak to jest. Oldman skończył opowieść i puścił siarczystego bąka, który rozniósł się po pustyni niczym kamień zrzucony do głębokiej studni !! - Nie ma żartów - oświadczył Prezes. - I nie ma czasu. Paniczu SNK, gdzie mamy kopać? Przygotujmy się wreszcie, bo nas noc zastanie a nocą podobno atakuje straszliwy nutriopodobny Migotaur. Wolałbym nie mieć z nim do czynienia. Do orszaku dołączyła Celina, na której, na oklep, jechał Myszon. SNK odrzekł: - W końcu zebrała się nasza trójka. - Czwórka - pasknęła Celina z poziomu gruntu - Zamknij ryja - odezwał się Rozi - konie głosu nie mają Celina zerwała się z ziemi, zrzucając z pleców Myszona. Tylko jego refleks uchronił go przed upadkiem. - Nie zapominaj - powiedziała Celina, twarz jej poczerwieniała, jak przy zatwardzeniu - że tylko Prawdziwa Dziewica, może otworzyć Świętą Bramę Karagandy. Panicz SNK przytaknął. Nie miał wyboru, musiał z nią współpacować, dziadełe wyraźnie napisał brunatnym pismem, że taki jest wymóg otwarcia. -Trzeba tu dodać, że dziadełe nie zostawił Paniczowi SNK zbyt wielu wskazówek. Notatnik, gdzie zachowało się ich więcej wpadł przed laty w szpony tajemniczego Moderatora Jacka i teraz na najciekawszych stronach zniknęły zapiski a pojawiły się tylko niezrozumiałe słowa: "strona o podanym ID nie istnieje". Czy Moderator był na tropie wyprawy? Stanęli więc wespół pod Świętą Bramą Karagandy. Atmosfera była uroczysta ale jednak na tyle napięta, że na białym dresie Prezesa pojawiły się wyraźne plamy potu. - Trzeba zacząć inkantacje - oznajmił panicz SNK. Sezamie, otwórz się - zaczęła z głupia frant kibordka, ale wystarczyło że panicz SNK zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a zamilkła jak niepyszna. Dodatkowo, w powietrzu czuł było wyraźny zapach kału...Oldman dyskretnie oblizał wargi. - Ktoś umie śpiewać? - zapytał Panicz. Zapadło krępujące milczenie przerywane popierdywaniem Oldmana, który nie posiadł umiejętności samokontroli. - Ech, polaczki - westchnął SNK. - Typowy, wystąp, śpiewaleś kiedyś Wodzionkę. Śląski adonis wystąpił z szeregu z miną skazańca, nerwowo przeczesując ręką rzadkie włosy -Musimy zaśpiewać wszyscy razem, inaczej czar nie zadziała - wypalił, mając nadzieję że SNK chwyci przynętę Odpowiedzią był pogardliwy wzrok panicza. Przystąpiono do rytuału. Celina stanęła przed Świętą Bramą i zaczęła mamrotoć regułkę z dziedełowego dziennika. Nic się nie stało. - Co jest? - powiedział Rozi. - Może coś źle odczytała? W końcu zapiski są dość stare... - rzekł zaskoczony SNK - Spróbuję jeszcze raz - zarżała Celina Znowu nic się nie stało. - Celina, czy ty jesteś dziewicą? - wyseplenił Czips - Jestem - odpowiedziała zakłopotana - czasami Myszon bierze mnie jak klacz, znaczy się od tyłu, w kakaowe oczko, ale błonę mam całą. - Niech to - powiedział Rozi - i co teraz? Z orszaku wyłonił się Typowy, podrzucając w ręku pęczek czegoś, co wyglądało jak parówki. - Mam trochę dynamitu z kopalni, zaraz to wysadzimy Na twarzach podróżników, prócz twarzy Celiny pojawiła się ulga. Pachołkowie panicza SNK ochoczo zabrali się do minowania... Minowali w pocie czoła przy odgłosie bąków Oldmana. Nerwowe szmery przerwał dochodzący z oddali zatrważający odgłos. To Migotaur obudził się. Widząc, że święty wazon jest pusty postanowił udać się na polowanie. Stop! Stop! - zawołał Panicz SNK. Nie możemy łamać reguł. - Nie działa śpiew ani zaklęcia, ale musi tutaj być jakiś haczyk. Jakieś jedno słowo, które otworzy tę bramę. Może gest. Może symbol. Wszyscy popatrzyli na Prezesa Roziego, który w swej dłoni silnego spawacza ściskał piłeczkę podobną do Coola. - Cool! - Zawołali jednogłośnie - ktoś mnie wołał? - zapytał cOOle, który w tym czasie drzemał gdzieś na swoim wózku w cieniu Celiny. Wrota otworzyły się na oścież!!!! Historycy do dziś spierają się jak doszlo do otwarcia wrót skarbca Karagadny - czy był to wybuch dynamitu, czy tajemnicze zaklęcie - tego już się nie ustali. Pewne jest, że drużyna weszła wreszcie do środka. Wnętrze starej kopalni stali spowijał mrok. - dajcie pochodnie! - zadyrygował Prezes Rozi. - To niebezpieczne - zauwazył Profesor SNK - ze względu na obecność Oldmana może wzrosnąć stężenie metanu i będzie katastrofa. - Wystarczy włączyć światło - Czips wskazał na włącznik po lewej stronie. I faktycznie ciemny korytarz rozjaśnił się zimnym światłem lamp. - Wchodzimy, Celina zabezpieczaj tyły, Migotaur może nas dogonić. Ciemny labirynt bynajmniej nie zachęcał do eksploracji, ale z nieustraszonym SNK, w którego żyłach płynęła krew dziadełe- folksdojcza, drużyna posuwała się naprzód. Typowy w kopalni czuł się jak u siebie w domu, czego nie da się powiedzieć o pozostałych. Prezes Rozi nieustannie uważał, żeby nie pobrudzić dresu, Profesor SNK dla dodania sobie animuszu nucił stare niemieckie marsze, Czips nerwowo popijał kakao z prochów mamy motz. Nagle, na końcu korytarza, dostrzegli delikatny blask -Światło! - zakrzyknął Typowy, zwany Bystrym -Schnell,raus już prawie jesteśmy! - SNK przypomniał sobie resztki języka niemieckiego, który za pomocą oficerskiego paska wpajał mu do głowy dziadełe. Wreszcie dotarli do źródła światła. przezorny SNK ostrożnie zajrzał zza winkla Blask bił od ekranu monitora, stojacego przodem do drużyny. Przed zakurzonym blaszakiem, na archainczym wózku, siedziała skurczona postać. - kim jesteś? - zahuczał Typowy, wypinając pierś niczym Śląska wrona widniejąca na herbie nieistniejącego państewka na południu Polski Postać powoli odwróciła twarz... oczom zebranych ukazało się szkaradne oblicze - jam jest Jacek - powiedziała postać. - Rozi powoli obszedł biurko, na plakietce był onapisane: ALBERT WÓJTOWICZ, kierownik biura obsługi klienta. - Jesteś Jacek czy Albert? - zapytał osłupiały Typowy - Albert, Jacek to mój pseudonim, kiedyś używał go Brański, ale dostał awans i teraz ja piszę z jego konta. - Mam tu mapę, na której mój dziadełe własną krwią zaznaczył miejsce, gdzie można znaleźć złoża stali - powiedział Panicz SNK, nie nadążał już trochę za zwichrowaną rzeczywistością, w której się znaleźli. - Czy my jesteśmy we śnie? Czasem coś mówię i coś się dzieje a potem widzę, że jednocześnie dzieje się coś innego? - Ta mapa to podpucha, podrzuciłem ją wam, żeby was wszystkich zwabić w jedno miejsce. - powiedziała Jacek. Zanim Oldman zdążył puścić bąka, na podróżników opadły stalowe kraty, tworząc wokół nich klatkę. - Zaraz was wykończę - z psychodelicznym uśmiechem Jacek zaczął kierować swoją pomarszczoną rękę w stronę klawisza ENTER. -Chcemy audiencji u Wielkiego Fekala! - powiedział odważnie profesor SNK. -Chcemy poznać prawdę o naszym istnieniu, po co żyjemy, dlaczego przegrywamy, jakie fatum rządzi naszym losem - wykład SNK przerwały piskliwe wiżżenia Cweliny ("Celem mojej egzystencji jest zaspokajanie potrzeb Myszonka" , a Jatzek spojrzał zza okularów (+12 dioptrii i astygmatyzm) wzrokiem ponurym i srogim: - Jaką macie dla mnie ofiarę? - dobre trende- pisknął Coole. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Wszyscy czekali na to co powie lub zrobi Jacek. Tak jakby kaleki mężczyzna posiadł nadludzką siłę nad ich umysłami.. - Musicie złożyć ofiarę z człowieka, z jednego z was. Sami wybierzcie - wycedził Jacek, patrząc badawczo zza szkieł grubości górnej wargi Anny Sendur. ----- ciag dalszy moze nastapi :DStulejarzyk 19:51, lut 20, 2011 (UTC) -